Fight for a Future
by sunshinebymoonlight
Summary: The ending for Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen


Fight for a Future

Jacob and Renesmee

Twilight Saga Fan fiction

I am Jacob Black, a werewolf, or that is what I call myself. I am not a child of the moon, or a savage when I take wolf form. I suppose I am a shape shifter like Edward Cullen said I am.

There are two packs of shape shifters like me. One pack is ruled by a guy named Sam Uley and my pack's leader was supposed to be me, but I prefer not to think of myself as a 'leader.' I gave up my right to be leader for reasons other than leadership.

I am in love with a half-vampire. Her name is Renesmee Cullen, the daughter of the vampires Edward and his wife Bella. I would do anything for Renesmee Cullen, because she is the person I imprinted on.

Imprinting is similar to love at first sight and true love mixed together. No existing words could explain the way imprinting makes you feel. It makes a person the most important thing in your life.

When Renesmee was still in Bella's human womb I hated her. She was my ultimate enemy, the thing killing my Bella. I remember Bella's bruises and I remember the fact she almost died.

However nothing prepared me for the sight of her. Renesmee was in the arms of Rosalie 'Blondie' Cullen and I thought she had killed Bella. I wanted to tear the little demon to pieces.

Then I saw porcelain skin, brown eyes and she was perfect. She was the most beautiful creature in existence, the centre of my gallexy. All the strings I had connecting me to my past were now nonexistent compared to the strings linking me to Renesmee.

The conflict between Renesmee's family and my kind was over. It was not permitted for someone who had been imprinted on to be killed by another werewolf-shape shifter-thing.

Bella was not so impressed by the outcome. I fact she almost killed me when she found out that I had imprinted on her daughter. If Seth's shoulder had not gotten in the way I would be dead.

Eventually the vampire accepted me as Renesmee's older friend. I spent every moment I could in Renesmee's company and since my thoughts were not romantic to begin with Bella did not try to kill me very often.

When Renesmee was three months old her whole family was sentenced to die. The vampires known as the Voltori had heard of Renesmee's existence and I learned that children known as immortal children were not allowed to exist by vampire law. Since Renesmee was born half vampire, not turned into a vampire, she did not fit this category; however the Voltori did not know that.

I remember seeing Bella panicking when I arrived at the Cullen's house. Glass was all over the floor as if a vampire had actually dropped something.

Then Bella told me that the whole family had been sentenced to death. I felt lost at that moment. It was like the Voltori were coming to steal my entire world and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Bella was my first love and she was still my closest friend.

Edward was my rival in love and my enemy. Later he became an ally and a friend I could trust.

Carlisle was a doctor, a saver of lives and he was an extremely compassionate person.

Esme was a vampire with dimples. She was unvampirely nice and she could only be described as a lovely lady.

Alice was weird, even for a vampire, but she seemed trustworthy.

Jasper was a strong vampire and he was praiseworthy in battle.

Emmett was funny and an all round friendly guy.

Rosalie, the Blondie, could only be as evil, but she is good in my books for protecting Renesmee.

Then Renesmee, the one I would do anything for, my entire world. She was the most beautiful little whom I would always protect.

I decided that I would protect the vampires with my life. These strange mythical creatures were my future.

The Cullens had begun making plans when Alice and Jasper left. I hated them for leaving. I could not believe that they would abandon their family and Renesmee to their fate.

The Cullens tried to tell the shape shifters that it was okay for the two to leave. Bella tried to tell me that it was okay for them to leave. No matter what the vampires told us I could not get rid of the never ending feelings of disgust for Alice and Jasper.

The vampires continued with the plans they had made as if nothing had happened. The Cullens' were going to have a gathering of witnesses to protest the innocence of Renesmee and their family. Every member of the family left except Edward, Bella and Renesmee to find these witnesses to send back.

The first ones to come were families of vampires and later came strange travelling vampires. Each vampire listened to the story Bella and Edward had to tell and some allowed Renesmee to use her talent to show them her point of view on the situation.

My kind decided we would participate in this battle. Strategies were being though of, vampire scents were memorised and a war was starting. More wolves were joining the packs and everything was slowly getting organised, ready for the confrontation that would destroy us.

The day the Voltori came we were all waiting to greet them. Our larger packs made them look at us as a threat at least once. We were prepared for battle; we all were prepared to fight till the death.

It was an uncomfortable and long wait and outcomes were disappointing. The Voltori were a large group, but did not have the numbers that the Cullens' managed to gather.

The memories I have of that day were good ones. No great battle, or fight to the death occurred. The Voltori fled after looking at everyone's life, trying to find a justified reason to slaughter everyone present.

They discovered that Renesmee was half human, they discovered that the packs were shape shifters not children of the moon and nothing seemed to give them an opening, but they kept looking. Everything was going well until they decided that Renesmee was too much of a risk to leave alive.

That is when I loved Alice. The wonderful, lovely, Alice, the vampire who sees the future was back. She had a half vampire companion with her when she arrived. Since he existed, that half vampire saved Renesmee's saviour.

Over nine wonderful years have passed since then and Renesmee is a fully grown half vampire. Nearly two years ago she told me that she wanted me to date her. Now I really am Bella and Edward's son-in-law.

My beautiful wife now lives in one of our many houses around the world, still smiling as beautifully as she did that day Alice returned. It is separate from the Cullens' house to lessen the pressure on my poor nose.

We were married in December, on the reserve near Forks and every person, shape shifter and vampire was invited. Though certain vampires were only allowed to attend after dark, when all the humans had gone home.

I'm not sure of what Charlie thought of me marring his granddaughter, but even he was smiling as Nessie walked down the isle. Alice had managed to dress her in a dress that was even more stunning than Bella's had been and barely anyone was allowed to help the vampires set up. Bella and Alice seemed to be extremely happy plot our wedding day.

The only thing that mattered there that day was the beautiful young woman holding onto Edward's arm as she walked down the isle. This was the day I married Renesmee Cullen.

Until the ends of the Earth, I am forever for Renesmee.


End file.
